Mistletoe Prank
by redpiratejeanine
Summary: I just looooooove Yumikuri and I had to do something to satisfy myself! So here it is! The mistletoe prank! Ymir has sen an Idea on TV to prank their friends and drags Krista along to help her spread the cheer. They make a friends and couples to kiss and Ymir even gets a ew kisses from other girls and boys and Christa didn t know she was gay and...read for more info


Mistletoe Prank

"Ymir what are you doing?" I roll my eyes at her and she laughs.

She just bought a fishing rod and a Santa hat. She put on the hat and is gluing some mistletoe in the end of the rod. She started this morning after seeing some program on TV and went immediately to her car saying "this Christmas will be awesome" and slamming the door in my face.

"It's a little prank for our dear friends" Ymir says rearranging the mistletoe "to bring Christmas spirit around"

"You're planning that works?" I say as she opens the door and nods for me to follow her out. She holds the mistletoe above us and I give her a peck on the cheek "c'mon" i say holding her hand and pulling her outside "let's put your prank to test"

We walk around, and, surprisingly, the prank does work. The first victim is Sasha, she falls for everything, and Connie. We walk to them and when they notice the mistletoe they look to each other, shrug, and kiss. For about seven seconds they kiss and then laugh. Ymir winks at Connie and he nods to me, she blushes and we head to another victim.

"I can't believe that worked" i say laughing at Ymir.

"It's Sasha, Christa, she falls for everything" i remember the wink and she notices my thoughtful look "what is it?"

"You winked at Connie and he nodded towards me" i say turning my head to her as we walk "what was that?"

She blushes "er...em..." She bites her lips and opens and closes her mouth like a fish. She scratches the back of her neck turning and exclaims in relief "look! It's Levi and Hanji!"

She hurries to them and wiggles her eyebrows at me, then turns to them, moving the mistletoe above them and Hanji leans and kisses Levi. My jaw drops open and Levi blushes furiously, Ymir almost falls on her butt laughing and Levi curses her and throws his shoe at her but she comes running towards me.

"Let's go before he kills me" and we hurry to Eren and Mikasa.

It works perfectly on them as expected and then Ymir hurries to make herself some deals. She holds it above women, not even men, I don't know and they kiss her. I shift uncomfortably in my feet and aparently blush a lot because when Ymir turns she shoves them off and heads to another guy "what's wrong?" She says elbowing me "you like him?"

"No!" I say "no, no, no. I just... I don't know"

She smiles at me wickedly but with pleasure "are you jealous, Christa baby?" She's wiggling her eyebrows at me and moving the mistletoe above us so it dangles right above us.

I turn and spot Reiner, Annie and Bertholdt "look! Let's go over there!" I pull her arm towards them and she follows.

She wiggles it above Annie and Reiner. Reiner rapidly leans down and kisses her, making Annie blush and hit him. Ymir and Bertholdt laugh and then Annie jerks the fishing rod from Ymir and puts it above Reiner and Bertholdt. Bertholdt looks up and swallows hard, while Reiner just pulls him to a kiss. That makes even Annie laugh.

Annie goes round the fountain, where Armin is, and holds the miseltoe above them. I can see Armin blush as Annie kisses him, making him drop all his books. Annie pulls off and returns the rod to Ymir. She's laughing but my jaw is dropped open.

"Thanks for amusing me" Annie says pulling a strand of hair behind her ear "but watch out above who you put that thing, you could get your ass kicked next time" she turns her gaze to me and then to Ymir again and smiles "now go off and find yourself a partner or I'll find it for you"

We get out of there fast "I have kind of an idea who to aim for now but you have to shut up, okay?"

"Why do I have to shut up!?" I puff up my cheeks and she messes my hair with her hand "Ymir!" I head butt her and she winces.

"Okay, fine" she rolls her eyes and rubs her head "you have a hard head, Christa"

"Let's go already!" I hurry her and when we get there I understand what she meant by shutting up.

We find Jean and Marco already kissing under another mistletoe almost hidden behind the main building and Ymir has to cover my mouth before I gasp. She carries me to a bench nearby and I'm in a state of shock. They're...

"Gay?" Ymir asks and I jump "yes, they are" i look at her awkwardly and fiddle with my skirt "if you felt uncomfortable with gay's then you should've-"

"No" I cut her "i just didn't thought they were... And you also were..."

She laughs lightly "It's not a forbidden word, you know? Gays and Lesbians"

"I know" I say looking up, seeing the mistletoe above us "It was pretty fun though, watching people kiss! I love love!"

She looks down at me and smiles "you're way too cute, you know that right?"

I sigh and sit back. The mistletoe is positioned perfectly above us. I turn my head to her and plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Merry Christmas!" I exclaim happily.

She turns her head away from me, her face angry.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaim "I didn't mean to-" She laughs at me and I elbow her hard in the arm. She turns her head and kisses me, on the lips this time. Now I'm the one blushing and she laughs lightly resting her forehead on mine and cupping my face with her hands. "You're too cute Christa" she says laughing and I smile.

"I thought you hated me" I say, laughing shakily.

"How can I hate an angel?" She says "I love you since the moment I saw you"


End file.
